


Long Exposure Buzzfeed Unsolved AU

by McFaye



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, a drabble sorta thing but i thought it was kind of a cool au I thought it'd be fun, this is just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: On the first episode of their new series, Buzzfeed cast members Jonas and Mitch venture out to explore the abandoned Sellwood government site, which is said to be home to some bizarre human experiments.





	Long Exposure Buzzfeed Unsolved AU

Jonas fidgeted with his shirt collar, getting ready to film their first episode. He glanced around the small room, decked out with multiple props to set the mood of the creepy series to come. 

He was usually an easily scared person, and while he didn’t think this would work for a whole series about spooky stories and cryptid hunts, his coworkers told him it would be a great counter-energy to who would be his costar: Mitch. Someone who, as he had heard, was never scared.

There weren’t many times Jonas got opportunities to talk to him around the office, but when he did, the snark and teasing were unmistakable. This had led to a couple times making out in closets that Jonas would /vehemently/ deny ever happened. And now he was going to be spending seasons upon seasons sitting next to him and bantering for about an hour before it was edited. Not to mention, this first episode they were supposed to be going out to explore the topic firsthand, and who knew how long they’d be out.

“Heyyy, Joey.” 

Jonas whipped around to see Mitch standing there, in much nicer clothes than he’d ever seen him in. Granted, it was just an untucked dress shirt, but it was certainly clean. And somehow that was enough to make Jonas’s cheeks flush slightly.

“Hey, Mitch. You ready?”

“More like ‘are you’? Promise you won’t have a heart attack when we get out there?” Jonas scoffed.

“Yes, it’s not like we’re going into a dungeon. I’ll be fine.”

“This comin’ from the guy who almost passed out when a butterfly flew past too suddenly?”

“That was /one time-/”

“Guys, we gotta start filming soon.” 

“Gimme a minute, Javi.” Mitch smirked as one of the cameramen walked off to wait for them to talk.

“Well, if you get freaked, I’ll protect ya.”

The way Mitch tended to talk to him did not help his face get any less crimson. He had no idea why, but since he first met him, he was much flirtier with him than with anyone else in the building. There were also the other.. "run-ins” they had had, and when he thought about them, they also did not help. But somehow, Mitch always managed to remain sweet.

“I guess I’ll keep that in mind..” He fixed his rolled-up sleeves and avoided eye contact. “We gotta film now, think you can sit still for that long?”

“I can try.”   
\--

“Today, on our first episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, we discuss the Sellwood abandoned government site, a mysterious place that’s supposedly home to some incredibly disturbing human experiments.” 

Jonas talked over the basics of the topic as Mitch leaned back in his chair, watching him as he tried not to fall back. 

“So they’re like, clonin’ people or somethin’?”

“Well, we’re gonna get into the theories later.” Jonas cleared his throat, prepared to do literally all of the talking.

“The legends say that the reason this site appears to be abandoned is to cover up the horrifying things laying underneath. Most people agree the experiments are likely to do with psychological torture, mind control, or are working to make people develop /supernatural abilities/-”

“Superpowers?” Mitch barked as he leaned forward and the front legs of his chair reconnected with the ground.

“Are you saying they made Superman here?”

“That’s not how Superman was made!”

“Oh, you would know!” 

“You calling me a nerd?”

“Yes!”

Mitch planted his face into his hand, trying to stop laughing. It took him a couple seconds, but he finally regained his composure.

“So you’re tellin’ me people got kidnapped and brought here just so they can make, like, the X men-”

“It’s not necessarily superheroes! You could use supernatural abilities for anything!” 

Scratch stood behind Javier manning the camera, trying not to laugh so loud. One of the biggest appeals about this show was going to be the supposedly hilarious banter between Mitch and Jonas. So far, it was killing.

 

“People have theorized that based on the patterns of missing people in the area, that they were taken for the same reasons, and most likely to the same place. It’s said that even though this area is highly suspicious, it hasn’t been busted, due to it being government run.”

“Can the government do that? They’re above the law?” 

“I mean imagine all the other possible things they’ve done that people haven’t even theorized about. They could probably get away with anything!” Jonas turned to the camera.

“And today, we’re going to check it out.” 

“Okay, cut. We’ve got all the info junk recorded.” Javier stopped filming and turned off the camera.

Mitch stretched his arms above his head, sighing as he stood up from his chair. The boring information that Jonas had to read off was mind-numbing, but getting to laugh with him made it all worth it. He actually enjoyed talking with him and was looking forward to getting to joke with him so much. And of course, he was looking forward to watching him freak out wherever they would be going over the course of this series.

“Alright, you gonna get some lunch with me before we leave?” Jonas snickered, getting up to join him.

“I guess you can’t go mystery solving on an empty stomach, huh?” This remark was met with a palm on his head, trying to mess up his hair.   
\--

Jonas leaned his head on his hand, sipping a soda as he listened to Mitch talking about who knows what. He had stopped listening after he actually started to think about what might happen there. It wasn’t like they had gone there previously to scope out the location to make sure it was safe, whatever was waiting there for them was going to be there.

Maybe it would be fine, and there would be nothing there. Maybe there would be FBI agents who would grab them by the legs and drag them in to give them extra arms. Whatever it was, they couldn’t know for sure, and he couldn’t deny that he was scared.

If it was something like that, Mitch did say he’d protect him, which made him feel a little better until he thought of other possibilities. Maybe Mitch would get scared too, and he’d climb into his arms like a Shaggy/Scooby-Doo situation. Or maybe he wouldn’t get the chance to, he’d be stolen away and made into the next Aquaman. Well, he probably wouldn’t be turned into Aquaman, but it was still a scary possibility.

“Tch, we gotta leave in like, five minutes. You ready, Spots?” 

“Yeah,” he lied. “Let’s go.”  
\--

Jonas sat in the passenger seat as Mitch drove them to their destination, and Javier sat in the back, holding a camera to capture any funny conversation for the video. However, he didn’t feel like joking at all. They got to the outskirts of the forest, which was unwelcoming, to say the least. It seemed as if it was only cloudy over this specific part of the town. The low rumble of thunder certainly didn’t help either. It only sounded like it was getting closer and more threatening. Mitch must have been able to smell the fear on him because the look he gave him was awfully concerned.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You look like you’re gonna piss your pants.”

“I do not!” Jonas punched his arm playfully, painfully aware that he did, in fact, look like that.

“If you pass out I’m not gonna help wake you up, I’m just gonna say ‘I told you so’.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be awake to hear it.” 

He knew he was just joking for the camera, but the more he teased him, the more he was determined to be brave. Even if his character was supposed to be constantly terrified, he wanted to prove everyone wrong, or at the very least, prove that he wasn’t gonna piss his pants and curl up on the ground and sob. But the closer they got, the more Jonas thought he actually might.

Once they got through the first row of trees, it felt like they were walking into a completely different area. It was so much darker, and it was only about three o clock. The air got more humid, the sky was a darker grey, and the rumble of thunder only felt louder and louder, like explosions. He shivered and forced himself to keep moving. If he did get taken, at least there were witnesses. Although, these witnesses were just Mitch and Javier, who he wasn’t sure that he trusted to go to the police for him.

“Uhh, this forest is where all of the rumored Sellwood site victims were taken, and supposedly brought to the building, which we should be seeing in a- oh heck there it is.” 

The team was affronted with a large imposing barbed wire fence, and Jonas breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, it looks like we won’t actually be able to go very close-” He was interrupted by the sound of Mitch breaking the lock, and the creak of him pushing the fence open.

 

“Holy shit, dude! You know you could get like arrested for that?” Mitch shrugged, beckoning for them to follow him through.

“If this place is really abandoned, we don’t gotta worry.” 

Jonas looked out at the building in front of them, covered in tinted windows you couldn’t see anything through. It certainly did look deserted, overgrown grass and ferns covered some of the bottom of the outside walls, and there was even a puddle of unexplained muddy green water. It looked almost aesthetic in a way, though it didn’t make him want to go any further. The clone tubes were probably still somewhere in there, and he had a feeling Mitch was gonna make him go in with him.

“Well, it does look, uh, run down for sure. But it still freaks me the hell out.”

Sure enough, Mitch was already working on crawling down the slight cliff they were standing on, trying to get down to the actual building. As much as he hated to, Jonas followed him down. Unfortunately, so did a rock that wedged itself under his foot, causing him to fall back onto Mitch, who also clamored down onto the concrete.

“Fuck-!” 

Mitch opened his eyes to check out all the scrapes that he would undoubtedly have all over his arms and face, only to find his shirt soaked with the disgusting water, which was flowing steadily from a pipe nearby.

“My one good shirt! I was gonna wear this for like, all the episodes!” 

Jonas looked down at his clothes, finding it was all over his shoes and the ankles of his pants, along with some on his jacket. 

“Ugh, what is this?”

“It’s probably sewage or somethin’.” 

After regaining his composure, Jonas turned back to the camera, held by an equally undisturbed Javier who had made it down completely dry.

“Okay, well I would like to clarify that I did not intend to fall into sewage like an idiot. Mitch, might have-”

“You fell on me!” 

“Which I was not trying to do!”

“Ya still did-”

Mitch’s mouth went dry when the pipe busted itself in sync with his movements. Jonas practically got whiplash when he turned around to look at it, then got it again when he looked back at his costar, almost afraid of him. /He/ moved it. Somehow. 

He suddenly remembered the information of the case he had read off earlier, where one theory proposed the idea that the powers were given through varying amounts of radioactivity given to the people who were being experimented on. 

Maybe it was just because of cartoons, but Jonas only thought of radioactive waste as bright green and glowing, but the liquid that had soaked into his clothes earlier was started to feel...weird. He had only fallen into it less than a minute ago, but somehow the wet patches had already disappeared, but he could still feel it on his skin, prickling him. 

Jonas really did try not to be just the scared one this time, he really did. He tried to be brave, but there was only one emotion he could feel: fear. 

“J-Joey…” 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t pay attention to what was happening around him. Particularly, the neon green ribbons floating around his torso. Now /that/ looked like radioactivity.

“Mitch-” 

When he looked around, he saw Javier heading for the hills, leaving them behind, scared out of his wits by whatever he had witnessed, but Jonas couldn’t blame him. He heard a loud crash from the building, some sort of metal scraping coming from inside. It wasn’t just like something had fallen over in the derelict building from teetering on edge since the site was abandoned. It was like there were people inside. 

And they did not like what they just saw.  
\--

Javier shuddered slightly as he looked at the article on his laptop, his coworkers crowding around, pushing each other for a better view of what they were looking at. 

The title, “Buzzfeed’s new promised series cancelled before it even airs due to missing cast members”, wasn’t what anyone was hoping to see.


End file.
